


Drunken Cluedo

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cluedo, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greg's point of view</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunken Cluedo

**Author's Note:**

> Greg's point of view

(Greg’s POV)

The last thing I remember about last night was telling John that I understood why he’d banned Cluedo at 221b. Apparently they made me sleep it off on the sofa because this is definitely not my bed.

I groan and open my eyes and realize that this is not 221b either. Taking in my surroundings I’m probably… How the bloody hell did I end up at Mycroft’s?

I will never play drunken Cluedo ever again and especially not with the Holmes brothers. Finishing your drink every time you make a wrong guess might work for those two geniuses but for us regular blokes it’s not exactly fair. Although it does explain why John didn’t seem like he was trying to win.

"You’re awake," Mycroft says to me opening the door to my room without knocking but not coming in opting instead to lean against the doorframe with his legs crossed. Well, it is his house.

"Looks that way," I reply. Forgive me for not being my usual cheery self you and your stupid brother got me drunk last night while playing Cluedo. Lets hope this never gets back to the rest of the yard.

Who am I kidding it’s probably the story of the day on John’s blog.

"John would never do that, not that I’d let him," Mycroft replies with a smile and I realize I’ve spoken some of my internal monologue aloud. I also realize that the elder Holmes is rather attractive, he should dress casually more often.

"I would if my schedule allowed it," Mycroft admits to me and before I can pray that I didn’t say the part about him being attractive out loud he thanks me for the compliment and pays me one of my own. Maybe drunken cluedo has it’s benefits.


End file.
